Episode 6338 (7th September 2012)
Plot Katie is furious with Declan for not throwing Robbie out. Megan later tells Robbie that he must apologise to Declan. Realising he has no other option, Robbie apologises, promising to stay out of his and Katie's way in future. However, Katie has stormed off and Declan continuously phones her, desperate to make things up. Soon afterwards, Katie meets Gennie in the café, explaining that Declan will have to work hard to win her round. Nicola interrupts their conversation with a note from Declan, and Katie is shocked to read that her bags have been packed. She leaves for Home Farm confused and angry at Declan, presuming that he has taken Robbie's side. However, Declan wants to know if she trusts him - explaining that if she doesn't, there is no point in their relationship. Suddenly out of the blue, Declan proposes - promising that he needs Megan for the festival, but once it's over there will be no need for either Robbie or Megan to stay around. Katie agrees to marry Declan, shocking both Megan and Robbie, who thought their relationship was on the rocks. Declan conspiratorially explains to Katie that Megan and Robbie will have no idea what is going to hit them. Meanwhile, Alex attempts to break it off with Moira, but is interrupted by Adam and Andy. He tries again later, but she plays with him - realising what he is trying to do. They have one last dalliance, but Alex is not enjoying the deceit anymore. As they lie in each other's arms, they agree to go their separate ways. However, Andy walks in and catches them having a last kiss. Andy is livid and Moira is shocked to hear that Alex and Victoria are back together. Andy tells Alex that he must finish with Victoria immediately. When Adam returns home, Moira and Alex are relieved that Andy hasn't told him. Moira explains to Alex that he better finish with Victoria before Andy breaks it to her and makes everything worse. Elsewhere, Carl and Charity suggest that Dan isn't suitable, but Chas makes it clear that she is marrying him. Cast Regular cast *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Carl King - Tom Lister *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room, office and dining room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior Notes * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,490,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes